The present invention relates to a remote transmitting apparatus in a remote controller, and particularly to a remote transmitter and a method thereof which can control a plurality of appliances simultaneously.
Generally, a remote controller includes a portable remote transmitter and a remote receiver mounted on a controlled electric appliance which permits a user to control the controlled electric appliance from a distance away. If the user designates a control command to control the controlled electric appliance, a remote transmitter converts the control command into an infrared signal, and transmits the infrared signal to a remote receiver. Then, the remote receiver converts the transmitted infrared signal to an electrical signal which is in turn supplied to the controlled electric appliance.
Currently, the remote controller is being widely used for various house-hold electric appliances, such as a television set, a video cassette recorder, audio appliances, and the like. However, the infrared signal of the remote controller differs in dependence upon the format of the controlled electric appliance and its respective manufacturing brand. Therefore, there is a problem that the user can not control a variety of electric appliances from a distant position using just a single remote transmitter. Further, if the remote transmitter is lost or damaged, the remote control of a specific electric appliance is also lost. To solve the aforesaid problems, a specific company or a specific product having a specific code format is selected using a selection switch or a specially formed key combination for a remote transmission. However, there are also problems in that the selection switch has to be selected to correspond to a specific product and its manufacturing brand and moreover a plurality of electric appliances can not be controlled simultaneously.